Reim
|} Description Reim is a grumpy old winter mage who freezes everyone who crosses him. Though he moves slowly, he deals heavy damage to opponents while being surprisingly resilient himself. He holds his own in the lane, but he’s particularly effective in the jungle where he can go toe-to-toe against most opponents that he can catch. Abilities Frostguard All damage dealt by Reim will chill opponents and grant him fortified health (reduced against non-heroes) up to a cap of 20% of Reim's maximum health. Reim's basic attacks deal 15-54 ((+90% CP)) bonus crystal damage over 2 seconds and grant 25% of the damage dealt with this effect as fortified health. Basic attacks against targets that are already chilled apply a 60% slow that decays over 0.6 seconds. ---- Winter Spire Reim summons a spire of ice at a nearby location, dealing crystal damage to surrounding enemies. After a short delay, the spire shatters, dealing heavy crystal damage. 35% of the damage dealt with this ability is gained as fortified health. Damage dealt and fortified health gained is reduced against non-heroes. This ability deals 25% increased damage to chilled targets. Stats * Cooldown: 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 * Energy Cost: 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 * Range: 5 / 5.5 / 6 / 6.5 / 7.5 * First Hit Damage: 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 (+100% CP) * Second Hit Damage: 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 (+140% CP) * Minion Damage: 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 / 165 (+25% CP) ---- Chill Winds Reim deals a burst of crystal damage to all surrounding enemies. This ability roots enemies who are chilled, temporarily preventing them from moving. A rooted enemy can still attack. Stats * Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 7''' * '''Energy Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 * Damage: 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 280 (+40% CP) * Minion Damage: 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 (+10% CP) * Root Length: 0.6 / 0.8 / 1.0 / 1.2 / 1.4 ---- Valkyrie Reim summons an ancient valkyrie, devastating enemies at the target location. This applies a decaying slow to all enemies, while enemies closer to the center are stunned and take increased damage. Stats * Cooldown: 80 / 65 / 50 * Energy Cost: 100 / 100 / 100 * Damage at Center: 250 / 375 / 500 (+125% CP) * Damage at Edge: 200 / 300 / 400 (+100% CP) * Center Slow Duration: 3 / 4.5 / 6 * Edge Slow Duration: 2 / 3 / 4 * Slow: 60% / 70% / 80% * Stun Duration: 0.8 / 1 / 1.2 ---- Tips # Combo your Winter Spires with frequent basic attacks to unlock Reim's full damage potential. # Basic attack enemies and then use Chill Winds to root your enemies in place. # Reim can win most 1v1 duels, so don't back down from fights - even if you start with slightly less health. Category:Heroes Category:Lane Category:Mage Category:Browse